Over and over
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Permanecere a tu lado aunque tu esperes por tu hermano.MIMI X TAKERU ONE SHOTCOMPLETE


**+Over and over+**

**Una noche**

**Tan solo una noche**

**Aquella a la que le temes**

**Le temes a esa tormenta**

**La misma que inunda tus**** oidos**

**Tiemblas entre mis brazos**

**Sollozas fundido entre mis pechos**

**Siento no poder contenerte**

**Hacerte sentir seguro**

**Que yo...**

**Estoy aquí**

**A tu lado**

**Y que...**

**No te dejare**

**Jamas lo hare**

**Mas no puedo decirtelo**

**No soy capaz de serte sincera**

**Aun soy demasiado niña**

**Y tu...**

**Aun eres muy pequeño**

**Mas aun asi lo quiero**

**Quiero sepas cuanto vales para mi**

**Que tu...**

**Para mi...**

**Lo eres todo...**

**Mas dejas de llorar**

**Alejas tus manos de mi espalda**

**Aquella que hace instantes me desgarrabas**

**Juego con tus cabellos**

**Los acaricio suavemente**

**-Perdoname...-susurras triste**

**-Por que dices eso?-te añado dulce-No tienes que disculparte conmigo,Takeru...-te sonrio boba**

**No me respondes**

**No sabes como hacerlo**

**Sabes que te sientes triste**

**Porque el...**

**Te ha dejado**

**Una vez mas,lo ha hecho**

**Te sientes sin rumbo lejos de tu hermano mayor**

**Lejos de Yamato**

**Aquel que se atreve a hacerte daño**

**Sabes que es eso lo que te sucede**

**Ese es tu unico motivo**

**El unico motivo de tu llanto**

**Mas no puedes confiarmelo**

**No quieres ser un niño**

**Aquel mismo que eres**

**Quieres crecer**

**Crecer para ya no depender de Ishida**

**Mas no puedes**

**Lo necesitas**

**Es tu hermano**

**Aquel al que realmente aprecias**

**Aquel que vale para ti**

**Lo aprecias**

**Tal como jamas lo haras conmigo**

**Yo solo...**

**Soy tu amiga**

**Y jamas podre ser tal como el**

**No estoy a su altura**

**No puedo llegar a tu pequeño corazon**

**Ya no**

**Te alejas de mi cuerpo**

**Me miras triste**

**-Lo siento mucho...-susurras-Yo no queria...causarte tantas molestias...Mimi...-te secas las lagrimas,te da pena llorar frente a mi**

**-Eh?Takeru...-tu nombre se escapa de mis labios**

**-Se que...tan solo soy...una molestia para ti...porque...soy un niño,un niño pequeño...-tus bonitos ojos azulados me miran tristes-Por eso...tu...no tienes por que estar aquí,conmigo...no es tu deber...-me añades**

**Mas no te respondo**

**Yo se lo que sientes**

**No me quieres a tu lado**

**Me desprecias**

**Aunque yo...**

**No lo quiero asi**

**Mas no puedo dejarte**

**Aquí,solo**

**Sin mi...**

**Lejos de el...**

**De quien te hace sufrir**

**No quiero regreses a su lado**

**Quiero protegerte...**

**Resguardarte en mis brazos...**

**Quiero permanecer junto a ti...**

**Porque tu...**

**Vales para mi**

**Aunque tu...**

**No lo sientas asi conmigo**

**Aunque yo...**

**No sea preciada para tu corazon**

**Tu corazon de niño**

**De bebe herido**

**Te sonrio dulce**

**Me siento a gusto contigo**

**Me miras extrañado**

**No me comprendes**

**-Lo se...-te asisto-Pero...aun asi,yo quiero permanecer aquí...contigo,Takeru...-te sonrio tierna**

**-Eh?Pero...por que?-**

**-Eres mi amigo...recuerdas?-te miro fundida en un leve spnrojo**

**No me respondes**

**Temes herirme**

**Sabes que tu no lo sientes asi**

**No me sientes tu amiga**

**No me aprecias**

**No me quieres**

**Lo quieres a el**

**Tan solo a el**

**Solo Yamato vale para ti**

**Solo el es preciado para tu corazon**

**Me alejas poco a poco del mismo**

**No me permites llegar a ti**

**A tu corazon**

**No quieres perder lo que por tu hermano sientes**

**No quieres te lo arrebate**

**Quieres sentirte en su compania**

**Hasta que tus dias llegen a su fin**

**Quieres desvanecerte de aquí junto a su recuerdo**

**Aunque el...**

**Ya no quiera regresar por ti**

**Para llevarte consigo**

**Para que tu...**

**Te sientas feliz**

**Sabes que de a poco muero**

**Ante tu silencio...**

**Ante tus palabras...**

**Ante tus sentimientos...**

**Me desgarras el alma**

**Me haces añicos**

**Se que...**

**Jamas seras mio**

**Que siempre le perteneceras**

**Sin embargo,quiero estar aquí**

**Contigo...**

**Mas se que me necesitas**

**Aunque no puedas decirmelo**

**A decir verdad...**

**Yo te necesito**

**Ya que tu...**

**Lo eres todo para mi**

**Mi nombre se escabulle entre tus labios**

**Lo hace triste**

**Te sonrio dulce**

**Quiero me sientas a gusto**

**Te aferras a mi cuerpo**

**Intentas te refugie en un abrazo**

**Tus lagrimas de niño pequeño humedecen mi vestido**

**Te confino con mis brazos**

**Cumplo tu deseo**

**Intento te sientas a gusto**

**-Tu tambien...eres mi amiga...por eso...marchate...-me añades entre lagrimas-Yo ya...no quiero que sufras...-**

**-Pero...Takeru...-te separas de mi**

**-Marchate...!-**

**Golpeas mi pecho una y otra vez**

**Intentas me marche**

**Que ya no este contigo**

**Lo haces rapido**

**Intentas herirme**

**Para que ya no regrese**

**Tus ojos permanecen cerrados**

**Sollozas desesperado**

**Sabes me lastimas**

**No quieres hacerlo**

**De alguna manera**

**Cierro uno de mis ojos**

**Me siento herida**

**Mas no puedo detenerte**

**Quiero hacerte sentir seguro**

**Que yo...**

**Jamas me marchare de aquí**

**Que siempre estare a tu lado...**

**No importa lo que suceda**

**Ya que tu...**

**Vales para mi**

**Realmente lo haces**

**Te abrazo aun mas fuerte**

**Intento retenerte**

**Necesito te detengas**

**Pareces resistirte a ello**

**Te niegas**

**Como necio que no eres**

**-Takeru...Takeru...-te susurro dulce-Tranquilo,por favor...ya todo esta bien...estoy aquí,verdad?-te añado tierna**

**Tus lagrimas dejan de humedecerme**

**Dejas de sollozar**

**Mis palabras te llegan**

**Desistes de tu error**

**Sabes que no lo quieres asi**

**No quieres lastimarme**

**Tus manos se aferran a mi prenda de vestir con fuerza**

**No quieres me marche**

**Quieres permanezca a tu lado**

**Por siempre...**

**Para siempre...**

**Sabes que no lo hare**

**No me marchare**

**Estare a tu lado**

**Pase lo que pase**

**Escondes tu cabeza entre mis senos**

**-Perdoname...-susurras triste-Yo...no queria...-**

**-Esta bien...-**

**-Eh?-te separas de mi**

**-Puedes confiar en mi,Takeru...-procuro no me sientas triste-Se que...te sientes dolido...tan solo por Yamato...-**

**-No...-**

**-Eh?-bajas la mirada**

**-Yo solo...ya no quiero...que sufras...-siento tu suplica-Si permaneces a mi lado...jamas dejaras de hacerlo...yo...no quiero eso,Mimi...no quiero...!-**

**-Takeru...-tu nombre danza entre mis labios**

**-Por eso...tan solo vete...-te vuelves hacia mi-Dejame solo...-**

**Siento morir**

**Me detestas**

**Te fastidia mi presencia**

**No me quieres junto a ti**

**Quieres me marche con los demas**

**Aquellos que siempre has sentido lejanos**

**Quieres estar solo**

**Lejos de el...**

**Lejos de mi...  
Lejos de todos...**

**Tan solo por tu propia cuenta**

**Tal como jamas lo has estado**

**Mas no puedo remediarlo**

**No puedo forzarte**

**No soy capaz**

**Te sonrio dulce**

**Intento sientas que lo hare**

**Me marchare**

**Y ya no regresare**

**Me pongo de pie**

**-Esta bien...-te asisto-Si asi lo quieres...me marchare,Takeru...-**

**-Se que...es mejor asi...-**

**Mi vida pierde el sentido**

**Por saberme despreciada**

**Tan solo por ti**

**Por saberme no correspondida**

**Y jamas valorada**

**Tan solo por ti**

**Porque tu...**

**No me quieres**

**Jamas lo hiciste**

**Jamas lo haras**

**Tienes otro dueño**

**Al cual yo no puedo apartar**

**No soy capaz de hacerlo**

**Es...**

**Tu hermano**

**Aquel que significa para ti**

**Te doy la espalda**

**Siento lagrimas correr tras mis mejillas**

**Me desgarras**

**Me haces añicos**

**Te deshaces de mi**

**Tal como tu sabes hacerlo**

**Procuro no me sientas triste**

**No puedo llorar frente a ti**

**-Adios,Takeru...-siento ya no poder resistirme a mi dolor-Espero...regreses pronto...-**

**No me respondes**

**No eres capaz de decir tal tonteria**

**Adios...**

**No puedes**

**Eres mas que cobarde**

**Mas no puedo remediarlo**

**Tengo que marcharme**

**Tu lo quieres asi**

**Me alejo de ti**

**Poco a poco,lo hago**

**Quiero sentirte lejos**

**Para ya no sufrir**

**Para ya no llorar a tu lado**

**Para ya no saberte de alguien mas**

**Para ya no sentirte mio**

**Te pones de pie**

**-Mimi...!-pronuncias mi nombre a gritos**

**Me detengo**

**Tu voz me impide continuar**

**Me llamas**

**Me llamas a mi**

**Tan solo a mi...**

**Tal como jamas lo habias hecho**

**Volteo a verte**

**Alli te veo**

**Fundido en lagrimas de cristal**

**Con tus manos en puños**

**Como si quisieses impedir te arrebaten algo**

**-Takeru...-tu nombre se escapa de mis labios triste**

**-Espera...-susurras-Espera,por favor...!-añades a gritos de llanto**

**Corres hacia mi**

**Como si no hubiese un mañana**

**Como si no quisieses perderme**

**Como si realmente me valoraras**

**Una calida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro**

**Mas se desvanece rapida**

**Se me engañas**

**Por mi,no sientes nada**

**Absolutamente nada**

**Frunzo el ceño**

**Te doy la espalda**

**Te detienes**

**Me sientes distante**

**-Por que estas aquí?-siento mis hombros tiritar**

**-Es que...es que yo...-añades entre suspiros**

**-Por que simplemente...no esperas por tu hermano?-lagrimas corren tras mis mejillas-Eso es...lo que realmente quieres,Takeru...-**

**-Lo se...-no remedias lo que por el sientes-Pero,aun asi...quiero que...permanezcas a mi lado...yo...yo te necesito...!-me suplicas entre lagrimas**

**-Por que...?-siento mi propio susurro-Por que haces esto,Takeru...?!-volteo a verte**

**-Yo solo...yo solo...-me apartas la mirada**

**-Por que me engañas de esta manera...?-aferro mis manos a mi pecho-Yo se...que quieres estar al lado de Yamato...que lo necesitas...-te aparto la mirada**

**-No...!-**

**-Eh...?-me vuelvo hacia ti**

**Te sujetas a mi cuerpo**

**Intentas abrazarme**

**Siento tus brazos temblar**

**Temes me marche**

**Que ya no regrese**

**No quieres sentirte solo**

**No lo quieres asi**

**Tan solo porque el...**

**Ya no volvera por ti**

**Porque para el,no vales nada**

**Porque no le importas**

**Porque no te corresponde**

**Me necesitas contigo**

**Te sientes vacio sin mi**

**Sin mi amistad...**

**Ya que...**

**Se que eso es lo unico que quieres de mi**

**Mi amistad...**

**Jamas valdre mas para ti**

**No puedes verme con otros ojos**

**Solo los tienes para Ishida**

**Para admirarlo**

**Tan solo a el**

**Te confino con mis brazos**

**Dejo mis lagrimas quebrarse sobre tus hombros**

**Te siento tan cerca y tan lejos**

**Alejas tu corazon de mi**

**Ya no puedo alcanzarlo**

**Llegar a el**

**Por mas que extienda mi mano**

**Lo refugias**

**Para que no pueda acercarmele**

**Se que este abrazo no es sincero**

**Aunque yo lo desee asi con ansias**

**Tu no me quieres con sinceridad**

**Jamas lo haras**

**Te escondes entre mis pechos**

**Te da pena llorar frente a mi**

**-Tu eres...quien realmente...vale para mi...!-me desgarras la piel poco a poco-Por eso...no te marches...no me dejes...no me dejes,por favor...!-añades a gritos de llanto**

**Me ciego ante tus palabras**

**Siento me confias tus sentimientos**

**Tu corazon**

**Lo que por mi sientes**

**Lagrimas corren tras mis mejillas**

**Te siento sincero**

**Por primera vez**

**Estando a mi lado**

**Mas me siento feliz**

**Porque me quieres**

**Me quieres de verdad**

**Seco mis lagrimas**

**Mis brazos te confinan una vez mas**

**No quiero te escapes**

**No quiero te marches**

**Ya no mas**

**Una boba sonrisa inunda mi rostro**

**-No te preocupes,Takeru...-susurro dulce-Yo jamas te dejare...siempre estare a tu lado...-**

**Dejas de sollozar**

**Tus manos dejan de desgarrarme**

**Me rodeas con tus brazos**

**Como se te es posible**

**Caigo al suelo**

**Lo hago delicadamente**

**Intento no lastimarte**

**Intento no te marches**

**No te me separes**

**No me dejes**

**Acojes tu cabeza en mi hombro**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Pareces dormir**

**Dejas de lado aquella tormenta**

**Aquella a la que temes**

**Mas ya no lo sientes asi**

**Porque...**

**Estas conmigo**

**Y siempre lo sentiras asi**

**Siempre sera asi**

**Ya que yo...**

**Estare a tu lado**

**Por siempre...**

**Para siempre...**

**THE END+**


End file.
